1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a device, and more particularly, to an electronic device.
2. Description of Related Art
The main difference between portable computers and traditional desk-top computers is that portable computers are lightweight, thin, short and small, which makes portable computers easy to carry, and thus the convenience of using computers in various environments is provided. However, the portable electronic devices are prong to be subject to shock when moved, and the shock may cause damage to the interior circuit board indirectly.
FIG. 1 is a perspective view of a conventional portable electronic device. FIG. 2 is a cross-sectional view of the conventional portable electronic device. Referring to FIGS. 1 and 2, the portable electronic device 10 (e.g., a notebook computer) includes a display 20, a host 30 and a hinge structure 40 interconnecting the display 20 and the host 30. The host 30 consists of an upper cover 32, a lower cover 34 and a circuit board 36 disposed between the upper cover 32 and the lower cover 34. The lower cover 34 includes a plurality of studs 34a having an internal thread. The circuit board 36 has a mounting hole 36a aligned with the stud 34a. When the circuit board 36 is assembled to the lower cover 34, a screw 50 passes through the mounting hole 36a of the circuit board 36 and is threaded into a corresponding one of the studs 34a of the lower cover 34, thereby stably assembling the circuit board 36 with the lower cover 34.
While the circuit board 36 can be secured in the manner of the assembly as described above, when the portable electronic device 10 is subject to shock or impact, stresses are concentrated at a fastening area of the circuit board 36 where the screw 50 is threaded because that the screw 50, the circuit board 36 and the lower cover 34 are all made of rigid materials. The concentrated stress may easily crack or even crash the circuit board 36 as well as cause the circuit board 36 to be deformed, thus affecting electrical signal transmission of the circuit board 36.